As Simple As That
by eternitys
Summary: Lily's perfect for him. Rose's perfect for someone else. One-shot.


**A/N: Just a random one-shot. Just so we're clear: I DO _NOT_ HATE ROSE. I happen to love her, alright? It's just easier to make her the antagonist in this than it is to make, say, Roxanne or Dominique.**

**And by the way, here you go Jennifer! Here's my horrible one-shot that you wanted me to post. ****(And THANK YOU for inspiring me, because you are the most awesomest best friend ever!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling except the mention of Lily's new boyfriend and Elena Goyle but that's it.**

* * *

><p>Lily's perfect for him. Rose is perfect for someone else.<p>

He doesn't admit it, because he's holding hands with _Rose, _and _Rose _wouldn't have any of it. She would tell him otherwise and manipulate his decision to think _they're _meant to be, not him and Lily.

There isn't a _Lily_ in my life, he'd have to tell her. There's only a _best mate's sister._ Nothing else.

Rose is controlling. Lily is free.

He loves free, but he'd never admit it. He's with _Rose _after all–wrong flower there.

Rose studies and thinks of education as a birthday. Lily dances and laughs and sings as a birthday, and it's much different from Rose, right?

_It is._

_Rose._ "Scorpius, _I'm _what you want, remember?" Rose asks him as she spots one of the looks he's given her cousin. He nods, still looking at the bubbly redhead in front of them.

He loves Rose... right?

Rose hates the rain. Lily loves it.

_Rose. _

"It's wet and sticky. I honestly don't see the appeal to it like Lily does," the bushy haired redhead comments in boredom. He wants to tell her he loves the rain, but he holds it back. _That's _one argument he's not willing to start.

_Lily. _

"The rain? I love it. I love dancing in it... I don't know, it's kind of _freeing, _you know? There's always that possibility where you can get struck by lightning or fall ill but you still dance anyway," she says with a smile on her face, making Scorpius smile too.

Rose makes judgement _first;_ Lily makes judgement _last._

_Rose._

Elena Goyle smiled sadly. "It was the first year, Isabella Price's fall that messed me up. Poor girl, beating herself up about it."

"It's _Isabella's _fall that cost me my entire grade! Clumsy little girl," Rose grumbles, glaring. Lily rolls her eyes, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

_Lily._

"You shouldn't judge her! It was a tiny fall; luckily everyone else was dancing too and it was unnoticeable."

She sticks by the rules so of course Lily doesn't.

"She's very immature," Rose says coldly, glaring at her cousin who's sitting across them, laughing with their cousins. Scorpius doesn't comment that that's what makes her more beautiful because Rose will most _definitely _get offended.

Rose is beautiful. Lily is _stunning._

Lily doesn't have a permanent scowl on her face because that would ruin her pretty smile. Rose, however does, and though it may be _hot, _it's not what Scorpius likes, though.

Rose is fiery. Lily is fiery, too, he learns.

"You _love _Rose, Scorpius," she snaps, tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't let me get in the way of you two. You're perfect for each other."

With that, she left. Scorpius, who shouldn't have felt so bad, couldn't help but feel a bit empty as he watched her walk away.

He stayed with Rose, who was the complete opposite of everything he liked and didn't think of Lily once.

But he lied, because he thought of her _everyday _and how he wanted to destroy her new boyfriend's _pretty _face and Avada him thousands of times over. He was jealous, but he still stayed with Rose.

Rose hated kids while Lily loved them.

It was the thirty-sixth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Kids, meaning younger siblings, daughters, sons, cousins, aunts, and even uncles, were running around. They ran through peoples' legs and were laughing, singing, and dancing.

Rose scowled at them all, crossed her arms, and had hung around her older cousins and had dragged Scorpius around the entire time. He couldn't help but glance around for a familiar flash of straightened red hair, hoping to find Lily, but if he did it was always her mother or Dominique.

"Scorpius! Rose! Hey, have you met Danny? He's my new boyfriend," Lily says, although there's something in her eyes that make him think that it's because of _him._

"That's great, Lily," Rose answers with a rare smile, hugging her younger cousin. Lily smiles at Rose, hugging back before shooting Scorpius a semi-longing look before it vanishes.

Rose loves work while Lily thinks it's too much _work._

One day in both Rose and Scorpius' fifth year, Lily had commented on the pile of homework they had.

"Ugh, I _hate _work. It takes too much time and effort and studying? Only for the hexes truthfully," she says easily with a smile, only looking at Scorpius. He laughs but is quickly silenced with Rose's glare. She reprimands them both, but they both still share a smile.

In short, Lily is perfect for him. Rose is perfect. For _someone else._

That's why Scorpius breaks things off with Rose one day. The exact day he learns that Lily's the one for him.

It's risky, he knows, but if he wants to be with Lily, then it's a risk he's willing to take.

When he musters the courage to, she hexes him and tells him to leave and that she never wants to see his face again.

Unfortunately for her, he hopes, she'll see it at every family occasion. And by that, meaning he'd be with Lily.

The very same Lily who thinks frowns are ugly. Her favourite colour is _grey. _She loves being a Ravenclaw, even though the studying is much more work than she likes. She loves old muggle bands like The Beatles and hates candy. She dances in the rain and has thousands of glints in her brown eyes that make him feel like he's actually _happy._

When he gets to Lily's flat, he knocks on the door, his confidence wearing thin very quickly. She answers it, shock evident on her face.

"Scorpius I didn't know you were dropping by–" He cuts her off with a kiss which, at first, she doesn't respond. It takes a few seconds when he starts to pull away for her to respond, just as enthusiastic as he'd been.

Lily's perfect for him. Rose is perfect for someone else. Simple as that.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and suck-ish, I know. I just... I decided to step out of my ScorpiusRose comfort zone and tried writing them. I had to read a few other stories to get me into it, but now I can say that I actually _love _this couple. Not as much as 'ScoRose' of course or like James/Lily, but I do like them a lot.**

**Please review and no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
